


A bed of roses

by cortchuzska



Series: Of suns and roses [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne's and Willas's bedding in Highgarden</p><p>“Marriage becomes you, grandson: you look almost as handsome as your father at your age. Let's hope you will not grow as fool.” His grandmother Olenna, the Queen of Thorns, greeted Willas Tyrell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bed of roses

Lady Olenna was leading the bedding operation, from the rearguard of the groom's party, and she was no lesser general than Randyll Tardy; Loras was in charge of the bride's flank, while Margaery commanded the women.

Willas struggled to ward off his scarred leg and covered it with some sort of cloth, mayhap a scarf from one of the girls in his sister's train, and if other strongholds had to be forsaken, so be it. He didn't suppose his sweet, innocent sister could be such a wicked, naughty girl. Part mocking part embarrassed he retorted on his female cousins. There were no Sand Snakes, the Tyrells would never allow anyone less than spotlessly high-born to their Great Hall, let alone suffer them join such a festivity at Highgarden court, despite Willas pleading in his wife's cousins' favour, and even if he felt a bit sorry for Arianne, it was not such a bad thing.

He turned and looked how his wife fared. A bride was supposed at least to feign mild embarrassment, but Arianne while being stripped stung back her party with piercing barbs: Loras, while turning a pretty rosy pink, seemed he would unsheathe his sword, but was breaking into a fit of giggles, and the Queen of Thorns was staring at them, half amused half shocked.

Willas, with a countenance of wounded dignity, called on her “Granny, you were supposed to tend me, not my wife!”

Lady Olenna decided she had had enough of both of them, and ordered “Get rid of those two!”, and Margaery and Loras echoed “Let's toss them to bed!” They were tossed, and roughly handled, so Willas couldn't help gasping while landing on his game leg, in a rose petals flurry.

It ached badly, but as soon as they were left alone – the Queen of Thorns saw no use in further delay – they glanced at each other, and burst into gales of laughter. “You fools!” they heard the Queen of Thorns, behind the closed door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> IMHO "A l’entrada del temps clar" would make the perfect Highgarden bedding song.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2P1yiOEHPG0&list=FL7XLJSLJvnAqPGRiVX3mNew


End file.
